


Surf's Up

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Gen, SGA Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2012, Sharks, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: John and the team hit the waves - is it vacation time, in Pegasus or back on Earth? Or is it a surfing AU?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surf's Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaffsie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaffsie/gifts), [kaygreatness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaygreatness/gifts).



> Created for SGA Reversebang 2012. I was lucky to have both Gaffsie and Kay_greatness write stories for the art. Gaffsie's fic was [Catch a Wave](http://archiveofourown.org/works/427863) and Kay_greatness's was [Wind, Waves, and Wooing](http://kay-greatness.dreamwidth.org/1099.html).  
> Belatedly archiving this as it had slipped through, somehow.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/138829/138829_original.jpg)

click through for full size


End file.
